


Red

by Kasiyabulsara



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, Boys Kissing, Fantasizing, Finger Sucking, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Hand & Finger Kink, Homoeroticism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Translation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasiyabulsara/pseuds/Kasiyabulsara
Summary: It’s indeed harder when you keep thinking about it.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crveno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289276) by [Pekmezica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekmezica/pseuds/Pekmezica). 



> I want to thank Pekmezica for giving me permission to translate her fic from Bosnian to English. I love this story so much that I had to translate it as soon as I read it. I hope you'll like it as well.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as well: Kasiya Bulsara

Jason thought about how things were slowly spiraling out of control when, instead of reading the novel in front of him, he looked at Roy's strong hands fixing the laser machine. He continued to look closely at the once white, now ink-stained, thin undershirt stretched across his broad, strong, and sweaty back. Illuminated by the golden afternoon sun, Roy's skin glowed. Tiny freckles on his muscular shoulders were even more conspicuous.

Roy had freckles all over his body.

In the dirty and sultry workshop, air settled on the dusty ground beneath their feet. Jason watched as Roy wiped off the drops of sweat from his forehead with his right hand. He put back his old tattered cap on his head, to keep his long, sweaty copper-colored hair away from his face. The strands of hair clung to his back and Jason wanted to tuck back that hair to get a better view of the skin lit by the relentless sun. Roy was beautiful, and Jason wondered if he was aware of his appearance. Was he aware that it takes his breath away when Roy takes off his shirt or when he looks at him with those azure blue eyes? Even in a room full of people, Jason feels like he's the only person Roy pays attention to when they're together.

Jason's gaze fell on those rough upper arms and tense muscles. swallowed as softly as he could and crossed his legs, hoping to hide his arousal. But that did not waver him because his gaze fell lower to the real source of all the problems.

Namely, Jason recently realized that Roy's hands would be the death of him. He had already come to terms with that fact. But the fact that he would enjoy it if these hands would break and tear him apart... that was a little harder to accept.

Since they were roommates, Jason will have to endure to the end. At least, until they get back to town. At first, it wasn’t a big of a problem for Jason to live with Roy. It didn’t matter that they were acting like a couple. They had to share one bed because the apartment was too small, and not only that, but they would wake up and eat their meals together. Somehow they started to act like they were life partners. As if that wasn't annoying enough for Jason, he began to look at Roy in a different light. Not in the way business partners nor friends would look at each other. This was something deeper, stronger, and more vulnerable. If Jason had to point at the core of his problem, he would point straight at Roy's hands and arms. Because they were the only ones to blame for all his hardships and torments.

Jason would secretly watch Roy's long and seemingly rough fingers gather around a cotton sheet early in the morning when he was still asleep. He would watch how Roy's fingers curl around the spoon when he ate cereal on a kitchen counter near Jason. He would watch how skillfully he sharpened Jason's knives in the garage. Jason loved the most when Roy would run his fingers through his eternally messy and disheveled hair with some special ease, hoping to restrain it and get it in order.

Despite all these observations, that were cruelly playing with him day by day, the fantasies would increasingly surge and creep into his mind. Moreover, he lied to himself that he doesn't want Roy's hands on him. He imagined a lot of things and all those fantasies were as different as possible, but all of them had one thing in common - Roy's hands.

In one of Jason's fantasies, Roy would put his pointer finger on his lower lip and would press it slowly until he parted his lips. He would then slide his index finger over Jason's front teeth, begging him to open his mouth. Jason would obey, completely submissive, and he would let Roy's fingers slip into his hot mouth. He would feel how Roy is searching for his tongue and how he is pressing his finger against that glowing smooth piece of meat. He would let Roy's finger fuck his mouth, allowing him to thrust his two fingers inside with light jerks. Roy would then spread his fingers and run his fingertips over Jason's slippery lower jaw molars.

Jason would close his eyes and forget about any doubt or problem he might have. He would just feel it. Everything around him. Roy around, and in him.

\- You love it, don't you? - Roy would ask, while Jason moaned intermittently and softly.

Jason would wrap his lips around Roy's fingers, suck in his cheeks, and start sucking on them as if they were the sweetest candy he had ever tasted. He sucked on them with great pleasure. Its taste made his stomach burn. He would feel Roy's hand on the back of his neck, grabbing his black silky hair. Then Roy would pull Jason's hair, making him tilt his head back and open his mouth. He would look at Roy's blue piercing eyes, through his lazy half-closed eyelids. He would let Roy pull his fingers out.

\- You like it when I fuck you in the mouth, Jay? - Roy would ask in a hoarse voice. His pupils were dilated with pleasure.

Jason would squeal when emotions overwhelmed him, leaving small traces of masochistic shame behind. Because yes, he loved it when Roy slowly disassembled him piece by piece with his hands, as if he was one of his machines. Roy would unbuckle his leather belt, unbutton his shirt, and open the slit on his pants. The sound of the metal clasp and the rustling of clothes would make Jason bite his lip in anticipation. Roy would take off jeans, which would turn on Jason so much that he had to wake up from this dream. He looked disoriented around himself.

Some fantasies, on the other hand, were much dirtier. Jason kept them for those moments when Roy would go to town and leave him alone in the apartment. Then he would enter their room, lie on Roy's side of the bed, and deeply inhale that special scent of soap and Roy's cologne. He would turn on his back staring at the ceiling. Fantasies would come, one after the other is louder and louder. He would grab the soft sheet beneath him, close his eyes, bend his knees, and spread them slightly.

This time Roy's hands would touch him where he wouldn't let anyone else touch him. The scarred palms would run over the lower part of his back and then naughtily slide down to massage the thick flesh of his round buttocks. Roy would make him kneel. He would push his shoulders down and lift and adjust his hips closer to him. Jason clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He began to nibble his lip because Roy would strip him naked for his eyes only. Because he would allow him, and him only, to see him like this, vulnerable and indefinitely eager. Then he would feel Roy smearing lubricant everywhere. On Jason's back, and the back of his thighs.

\- Look at you, Jay. - Roy would whisper sensually.

Blood would rush to Jason's cheeks as he felt the heat of a palm that hit his smooth skin. A soft moan would come from his lips, but the pain would be so sweet that he would bend his spine and move closer to Roy's arms. One. Two. Three spanks until Roy was sure the color of the initially white skin isn't as red as Jason's cheeks.

\- Tell me what you want me to do for you, Jay. - Roy would say, pressing Jason's opening with his fingers, slipping his middle finger in.

\- Roy. - Jason would sigh, completely stunned from the passion and the man behind him.

\- Come on, Jay. - Roy would encourage him by slipping in another finger. He was pressing his tight walls, stretching them further.

\- Uh, Roy-ah. - Jason would moan, and when Roy would bend down and kiss him on the shoulder, he would tremble, constantly repeating - fuck me!

He would feel Roy's contented smile but would feel too melted to do anything. It was as if his bones had turned to jelly as if his muscles had convulsed from the sweetness. His trembling knees and Roy's strong arms were the only things that would keep him steady so he wouldn't fall off the bed. Jason would feel Roy's naughty fingers exiting his hole and the lump in his throat would grow as he realized that he was left to Roy's mercy.

He wanted Roy. He wanted him now and every coming night. He wanted him in the bed, on the floor, in an armchair, in the kitchen, in the shower, and on any accessible surface of a small apartment. Jason would let Roy do to him whatever he wanted. Everything Roy can imagine and more. And of course, Roy had a vivid imagination. Jason would let Roy tie his hands behind his back, to put a blindfold over his eyes so that he could rely only on his sense of smell and touch, and breathing. He would demand from Roy to fuck him in a public place and would not give up until Roy agrees to it. They would fuck in the library, among the dusty shelves, where anyone could come in and see them at any moment.

Jason would get down on his knees in front of Roy just to get what he wants.

And later, when the heated session is over, Jason would whisper to Roy to hug him and just hold him on his chest. He would enjoy listening to Roy's breathing, as his heartbeat slows down as he drifts off into sleep. No imminent danger could tear him from that embrace. They wouldn't let that happen. Roy would protect him.

Jason knew that what he was feeling towards Roy crossed the boundaries of physical attraction and liking, and even falling in love. Jason had been with Roy for so long that he didn't have a choice but to fall in love. It turned into love. Jason shuddered at the word.

Did he love Roy?

Was he willing to admit it?

What will Roy say?

Jason closed the book visibly disappointed by the thoughts that followed. Roy was still working on the laser machine occasionally humming the words of some song from the radio.

Jadon frowned. It wasn't fair. He couldn't get it out of his head. Who could blame him, when he watches Roy all day long?

He got angry and quickly got up. The book he was reading slipped from his lap and fell to the ground. He didn't bother to pick it up. He walked abruptly up the stairs, took off his shoes, and headed up to the kitchen. He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't hear Roy calling for him. He didn't notice when Roy stopped working and lowered his tools on the ground. Squeezing the edge of the sink, Jason stared out the window. Dark clouds loomed over the distant city. It seemed to him that the sky felt as miserable as he did right now.

He thought of only one thing:

Would Roy end their friendship if he found out that Jason was gay?

Would he feel insecure if he realized they were sleeping in the same bed?

Jason felt his fingers slide down the sink. He will have to clear his mind somehow.

\- Hey, Jay ... are you okay? - he heard Roy's deep, worried voice.

Jason's heart started to beat harder. Maybe it was time to tell him. Still, Roy is his best friend. He could pick his stuff later and return to town if Roy didn't want him here. Roy can do this by himself.

\- Roy, I … - Jason sighed. - I'm going back to town. - it was such a stupid thing to say.

\- Why? - Roy asked, leaning against the counter and looking at Jason. Jason pressed his tongue slightly in between his teeth and then relaxed his stiff jaw.

\- I have work to do. - he lied and turned to go to the room. He should pack his things, but a strong hand stopped him in place and he staggered backward.

\- Damn it, Jay, for how long? -

One second.

One minute.

Eternity.

\- The penultimate mission. - Jason replied without looking at Roy. The clouds suddenly became extremely interesting to watch.

\- That was eight months ago, Jay. - Roy said, relaxing the grip of his hand.

Jason suddenly felt that restless feeling of loneliness without Roy's hand holding him there, like an anchor. Roy, sensing Jason's insecurity, moved away from the counter and stood in front of him.

\- Yes, umm ... look, I'm sorry, but I'm going. I won't bother you. See you in town. - Jason said quickly.

Roy wanted to slap Jason in the face when he saw that his face was filled with self-loathing. Jason turned again to leave the kitchen as soon as possible but this time Roy pulled him by the arm and ... yes ... maybe he should have known that Jason certainly wouldn't tolerate it.

Jason turned and snatched his hand with his leg, kicking away Roy's left leg. Roy lost his balance and fell to the floor dragging Jason with him.

\- Roy, let me go! - Jason exclaimed but Roy just threw his leg over him and rolled over on top of him so that he was sitting on his thighs. He held Jason's hands above his head.

\- You're so stupid. - Roy let out a sigh. He quickly leaned above Jason just when he prepared to give him a response.

Roy kissed him.

Roy was kissing him.

It wasn't until Roy relaxed his grip and slid his hands toward Jason's hair, that he began to return the kiss. And really ... Roy kissed him demandingly and firmly. As order and a promise mixed in one.

Jason's lungs were filled with Roy's scent. He gently ended the kiss, noticing how Roy is tightening and relaxing his thighs around his hips.

\- Fuck you, Roy. - he whispered breathlessly. Roy smiled and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

\- That's what I intend to do. - he said.

And yes ... Jason couldn't wait for Roy to start using those fingers for better purposes. Even though he was pretending he didn't notice anything, he knew that Roy was gazing at his thighs. Jason, just like Roy, has an equally vivid imagination.

Roy is infinitely grateful to heaven for that.

The end


End file.
